Burke (Fallout 3)
Herra Burke on salaperäinen mies. Hänet voit tavata Colin Moriartyn saluunasta Moriarty`s Saloon, joka sijaitsee Megatonissa. Hän on pahaenteisen Allistair Tenpennyn oikea käsi. Tenpenny on lähettänyt hänet Megatoniin, koska haluaa tuhota kaupungin laukaisemalla pommin, joka sijaitsee Megatonin keskellä. Ei tiedetä onko hän täysin Tenpennyn komennettavissa vai pelaako Burke omaan pussiin. Taustaa Mr Burke syntyi vuonna 2221 thumb|Mr Burke Moriartyn saluunassa Huomioitavaa * Jos pelaaja kertoo Lucas Simmsille Burken aikeista, lähtee Simms saluunalle ja pidättää Burken. Saluunasta lähtiessä Burke ampuu Simmsiä selkään hänen Silenced 10mm Pistol - aseellaan, tappaen Simmsin kolmella perättäisellä ammuksella. * Voit pelastaa Lucas Simmssin jos tapat Burken, ennenkuin tällä on mahdollisuus ampua sheriffi. Burke on hiukan vaikeampi kuin keskiverto vastustaja, joten matala levelisellä pelaajalla voi olla ongelmia hänen tappamisessaan yhdellä V.A.T.S sarjalla, vaikka käyttäisi pääosumia, varsinkin käyttäessä 10mm Pistol. Burken tappaminen on helpointa hänen puhuessaan sheriffille, koska silloin hän kiinnittää hyökkäyksensä sinuun eikä sheriffiin. Sheriffi kiittää sinua henkensä pelastamisesta, vaikkei hän edes tiennyt sen olevan vaarassa. * Toisaalta sheriffin pelastamisesta ei saa palkkiota, paitsi seriffin suosion joten miksi vaivautua? Sheriffiltä saa Chinese assault riflen, uniikkiasun ja avaimen, jolla saa Bobblehead - Strengthin. * Mr.Burke omistaa talon Megatonissa, mutta talon ovi on Very Hard (100lockpick) lukon takana eikä talosta saa paljoa hyvää tavaraa. Talosta löydät parin aurinkolaseja sekä Sawed-Off Shotgunin. * Kun pelastat sheriffiä Burkelta hän käy kimppuusi aseistumattomana, jos ammut aseen pois hänen käsistään Liittyvät tehtävät Tavaraluettelo Muunlaisia versioita Ilmestyminen Burke nähdään vain pelissä Fallout 3 Mister Break Mister Break on NPC Sacred Bog nimisellä alueella lisäosassa Point Lookout. Hän on osa hallusinaatioita, mitä pelaaja kokee käytettyään Punga Seedsejä. Mister Breakin voi nähdä nojaamassa atomipommin kylkeen, mikä on samanlainen kuin Megatonissa, mutta paljon suurempi. Jos pelaaja on vuorovaikutuksissa Mister Breakiin, pommi räjähtää ja hän herää Sacred Bogin ulkopuolella. Mister Break on harhakuva Mister Burkesta. Hänen vaatteensa ovat täysin samanlaiset, mutta hänen käytössään ovat Tortiseshell Glasses. Hänelle puhuessaan hän vastaa Tobarin äänellä, joka on Point Lookoutin lautturi. Myöhemmin selviää että Tobar on puhunut oikeasti pelaajalle varoittaen häntä nousemasta, koska voisi loukata itsensä. Bugit *Kun ammut Burkea hänen jutellessaan Simmsille, hän ottaa aseensa esiin. Jos ammut aseen hänen kädestään ja poimit sen maasta, saattaa Burke ottaa esiin uuden aseen, jonka voit myös ampua hänen kädestään, näin saaden kaksi kappaletta Silenced 10mm Pistol - asetta. Lainaukset * "You should be proud of your accomplishment" (Puhuessaan Megatonin tapauksesta) * "It was an inspirational thing you did. Truly" Puhuessaan Megatonin tapauksesta) * "So, you're a masochist?!" (Kun hyökkäät häneen) * "I assure you, I'm not someone to trifle with." (Kun hyökkäät häneen) * "Any moment now, you'll be dead! Are you excited to see what that's like?" (Kun hyökkäät häneen) * kauhuissaan (Kun hyökkäät häneen) * itkee "ohh... oh no..." (Kun hyökkäät häneen) * "I just had this suit tailored!" (Kun ottaa vahinkoa) * "I always enjoy a good hunt!" (Kun hän ei löydä vihollisiaan) * "So you want to play some hide and seek? I haven't played that game in years" (Kun hän ei löydä vihollisiaan) * "I can't believe that just happened!" (Kun joku kuolee) * "Natural selection... at its finest." (Kun joku kuolee) * "Some people have no respect for the sanctity of life" (Kun joku kuolee) * "I-Is it over?..." (Kun taistelu loppuu) * "Why do you knuckle draggers insist on doing things the hard way... very well." (Kun Simms kertoo hänen olevan pidätetty)